Mixing Pink and Black
by Michael J.J
Summary: Post Wishing Well. After getting out of wish rehabilitation, Timmy has a private chat with one of his fellow graduates.


A/N: Before anyone says anything, I want to make this clear: I am STILL a Timmy/Trixie shipper! I love it to death, it's my OTP for Fairly Oddparents, and the sequels to Discovery and True Heroes will still continue down Timmy/Trixie lines! I still like it! But...I'm allowed to multi-ship, right? I saw "Wishing Well," and Molly seemed to be a good match for Timmy, even if her personality wasn't explored that much. I'm going to wait and see if she's in any more episodes before actively supporting this, but it's a good novelty pairing for now.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents and all characters copyright Butch Hartman, Billionfold, Frederator, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. I don't own it.

* * *

"Man, does it feel good to see sunlight again," Timmy commented to no one in particular as he sat on the edge of one of the many multicolored clouds that made up Fairy World. Wishing Well had been a nightmare, and fresh air was definitely welcome. While the other graduates were partying with their godparents, the buck-toothed boy was enjoying a few moments alone. Or at least, for awhile.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" a voice sounded. Timmy perked up and turned around, seeing his fellow godchild Molly walking over to him.

"Just enjoying the view," he said as she sat next to him, dangling her feet off the side.

"I can't believe you're not at the party, you have the most to celebrate," she commented. "After all, it was your plan that got us out."

Timmy was grateful the sunset was covering his slight blush. "Well, after some of the things I've been through, it was nothing."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, you're that godkid that saved the newest fairy baby, aren't you? And the one who stopped that crazy teacher, and coached the fairies at the Fairy World Games, and stopped the pixies and anti-fairies more than anyone can count."

Now Timmy was really blushing. "You've heard about all that?"

"Yeah, you're kinda infamous. Speaking of which, I've always wanted to ask you. What's with the pink clothes?"

Now he was redder than ever. "My…parents didn't believe in sonograms, okay? And…they wanted a girl."

Molly put on a sly grin and poked him playfully. "Is that why you still wear them?"

"Can we talk about something else?" he said forcibly.

Molly decided to drop the subject, but moved to another tangent. "Your parents still sound better than mine."

Timmy sighed. "Well, they're okay, but they're kind of neglectful. They'd rather spend any free time with each other than with me. It's like as long as they're happy, I don't really matter."

Molly's expression was once again sad. "Still better than mine," she said, lowering her head. "My parents are filthy rich…made it big in the stock market, you know? They're so busy with business that they can hardly remember my name half the time. The only time they try to connect with me is to turn me into some snotty little Barbie clone to marry some rich boy to make them more money. Every other time they ignore me. They probably haven't even noticed I've been gone."

Timmy blinked, unsure of what to say. "Whoa…and I thought _I_ had problems." Instantly he kicked himself. What kind of thing was that to say? Still, Molly seemed unaffected. In fact, she seemed to instantly change the subject.

"So, what was the deal with that teenager you're afraid of?"

"Vicky? She's only the meanest babysitter you can imagine."

"What, does she beat you up?" Molly asked, looking slightly amused.

Timmy groaned. "You don't know the half of it. She beats kids up, blackmails them, publicly embarrasses them, and just about every other form of abuse you can imagine. Plus, she has this creepy little sister that has a huge crush on me."

The boy didn't notice Molly's eyes widening, or her fists gripping the clouds she was sitting on. "What?" she said with anger in her voice.

"Her name's Tootie, and she's, well, a bit obsessive…oh who am I kidding? She's crazy, Molly, completely out of her mind. She follows me everywhere, she taps my phones, she keeps shrines of me in her closet, she's nuts!"

The goth girl relaxed at hearing this. "So, you don't like her?"

"Of course not, I want to get rid of her!" he said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Man, why can't a sane girl like me?"

Once again, the boy failed to notice his companion's changing expression. This time, a wide smile, looking out of place on the otherwise gloomy girl. She inched closer to the boy. "Maybe you've got to look closer at someone you already know."

"Won't work. Every girl I know is either insane or hates me," the boy sighed.

"Well, what about a girl you might not know well yet? Maybe one who has fairies? You know, someone you could share everything with?"

Timmy perked up. "Hey, yeah! I met a few girls at Cupid's party that I got along with. Maybe they're available!"

Molly gritted her teeth. "For crying out loud, how dense are you?" she shouted, causing the boy to jump.

"Wh…what are you talking about?"

Molly rolled her eyes, grabbed Timmy by the shirt, and pulled him into a kiss.

For a few moments, Timmy was stunned. This was his first kiss with a girl, let alone with one that seemed to like him this much. When their lips parted, he was dumbfounded, his face completely red.

"…Does this mean you like me?"

"Yeah, why else would I do it?" she snapped. Then, realizing what she had done, she released him and looked away, blushing herself. "Sorry, I…I just…"

"Molly…" Timmy said, making her freeze. The pink capped boy, looked away nervously before looking back. "I really liked that."

They looked at each other, their eyes meeting. Then, they kissed again, gentler but no less genuine.

A few feet away Cosmo and Wanda floated, watching the scene.

"Isn't that how our first kiss went?" the green haired fay asked.

"No…but ain't love grand?" his wife replied.


End file.
